forzahorizon123andmorefandomcom-20200214-history
Forza Horizon 4
Forza Horizon 4 is a game scheduled to release on December 10th, 2018. It is on the XBOX ONE, ONE S and Project: Scorpio. And PC and XBOX ONE X 2001 Acura Integra Type-R £5000 2005 Acura NSX £90 000 2016 Acura ILX A-Spec £28 999 2006 Acura RSX £30 000 2010 Acura TSX £21 000 2002 Acura CL Type S £1 500 2017 Acura NSX £137 000 2015 Alfa Romeo 4C £40 000 2015 Alfa Romeo 4C Spider £37 000 2007 Alfa Romeo 8C Competitiozone £400 000 2012 Alfa Romeo 8C Spider £120 000 2009 Alfa Romeo Brera Italia Independent £29 000 2009 Alfa Romeo Brera R-Sport 3.2 V6 £35 000 2016 Alfa Romeo Giulia 5.2 V8 £67 000 2011 Alfa Romeo Giulietta Quadrifoglio Verde £25 000 2011 Alfa Romeo Giulietta 1.6 £14 000 1986 Alfa Romeo GT-V6 £11 000 2011 Alfa Romeo Mito 1.4 (August Free Car DLC) £10 000 2011 Alfa Romeo TZ3 Stradale Zagato £350 000 2008 Alfa Romeo MiTo 2011 Ariel Atom £150 000 2016 Ariel Nomad £50 000 2011 Ariel Atom V8 £105 000 2012 Ascari KZ1R £230 000 1927 Aston Martin DB1 £1 500 000 1958 Aston Martin DBR1 £2 000 000 1960 Aston Martin DB4 (May Car Pack DLC) 1965 Aston Martin DB5 £500 000 2015 Aston Martin DB5 Restoration £250 000 2008 Aston Martin DBS Coupe 2001 Aston Martin V12 Vanquish 2005 Aston Martin DB9 Coupe 2010 Aston Martin Rapide 2003 Aston Martin DB7 Zagato 2011 Aston Martin Cygnet 2010 Aston Martin DBS 2016 Aston Martin DB11 2010 Aston Martin One-77 2013 Aston Martin Vanquish 2012 Aston Martin Virage 2016 Aston Martin Vulcan 2014 Aston Martin Vantage GT12 2012 Aston Martin V12 Vantage S 2011 Audi A1 Clubsport Quattro 2003 Audi A2 2014 Audi R8 Plus 2016 Audi R8 V10 plus 2009 Audi RS6 2011 Audi RS3 2004 Audi RS4 Avant 1998 Audi RS2 Avant 2012 Audi RS5 Sportback 2015 Audi RS6 Avant 2013 Audi RS7 Sportback 2009 Audi Q7 V12 TDI 2000 Audi S4 2004 Audi TT Coupe 3.2 quattro 2007 Audi TT Coupe S-Line 2007 Audi S5 2008 Audi R8 2010 Audi S4 2010 Audi A8 V12 2016 Audi S8 2015 Audi S1 2013 Audi S4 2011 Audi TT RS 2012 Audi TTS Coupe 2016 Audi TT 1959 Austin-Healey 'Frogeye' Sprite 1969 Austin-Healey V4 1978 Austin Princess VR6 TopGear Edition 2011 BAC Mono 2003 Bentley #7 Team Bentley Speed 8 2002 Bentley Arnage V12 2016 Bentley Bentayga W12 2004 Bentley Continental GT 2013 Bentley Continental GT V8 2015 Bentley Continental Speed 2010 Bentley Continental Supersports 2016 Bentley EXP 10 Speed 6 1928 Bentley Le Mans Speed 4.5 Litre 2011 Bentley Platinum Motorsports Continental GT 1888 Benz Patent Motorwagen 2010 Bertone Mantide 2011 BMW 1 Series M 2013 BMW 180d Conv' 1959 BMW 507 2015 BMW i3 2015 BMW i8 2008 BMW 123i 2011 BMW M135i 2016 BMW M235i 2014 BMW 435i 2016 BMW M2 Coupe 1990 BMW M3 E30 Sport Evo 1996 BMW M3 E36 2003 BMW M3 E46 2010 BMW M3 E92 2008 BMW M3 2015 BMW M4 Coupe 2008 BMW M5 E60 2012 BMW M5 2013 BMW M6 Coupe 2015 BMW M6 Gran Coupe 2006 BMW TopGear Art Car 2014 BMW X4 2009 BMW 135i Coupe 2002 BMW Z3 M Coupe 2000 BMW Z8 2008 BMW Z4 M coupe 2011 BMW Z4 xDrive35is 2012 BMW X5 M 2015 BMW X6 M 2012 Bowler EKR S 2007 Bowler Wildcat 2014 Bowler Defender V6 1994 Bugatti EB110 SS 1927 Bugatti Type 27 Atlantic 2008 Bugatti Veyron 2010 Bugatti Veyron 8.0 Grand Sport Vitesse 2010 Bugatti Veyron SS 2017 Bugatti Chiron 1987 Buick GNX 1992 Buick Regal GNX 2007 Bus Bus Bus Bus Bus Bus Bus Bus Bus Bus Bus Bus Bus Bus Bus Bus Bus Bus Bus Bus (i'll stop soz) *Trf 2012 Cadillac CTS-V Coupe 2015 Cadillac CTS 2016 Cadillac CTS-V Sedan 2016 Cadillac ATS-V 2011 Cadillac CTS Limousine 1959 Cadillac Eldorado Biarratz Convertible 1950 Caterham Lotus 7 2006 Caterham Superlight 7 2011 Caterham 7 R600 2009 Chevrolet Aveo 5 LS 2016 Chevrolet Bolt EV-Sport 1967 Chevrolet Camaro SS 2002 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 2016 Chevrolet Camaro SS 2014 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 1967 Chevrolet Corvette C2 Stingray 2003 Chevrolet Corvette 2014 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 2008 Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 2015 Chevrolet Corvette 1970 Chevrolet Monte Carlo 2015 Chevrolet SS 2016 Chevrolet Volt 2016 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 2012 Chrysler 300 SRT8 2008 Chrysler 300C SRT-8 2006 Chrysler Crossfire SRT-6 2004 Chrysler PT Cruiser GT 2011 Citroen C1 2009 Citroen C4 VTS 2010 Citroen DS3 2012 Citroen DS3 Racing 2011 Citroen DS4 Sport 2013 Citroen Survolt 2004 Dacia Logan 2011 Dacia Sandero 16V 2016 Daihatsu Copen Robe 2005 Daihatsu YRV Turbo X 4WD 1984 De Tomaso Pantera GT5 1992 Dauer Porsche 968 Le Mans Road Car 1982 Delorean DMC-12 2015 Devel Sixteen 5000 2010 Devon GTX 1971 Dodge Challenger R/T 2018 Dodge Challenger SRT Demon 2015 Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat 1968 Dodge Charger 1969 Dodge Charger R/T 1969 Dodge Charger R/T Fast and Furious Edition 2012 Dodge Charger SRT8 2015 Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat 1968 Dodge Dart Hemi Super Stock 2013 Dodge Dart 2006 Dodge Ram SRT-10 2008 Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR 2016 Dodge Viper ACR 2014 Donkervoort DB GTO 2016 Double Trouble W16 4S 2006 Elfin MS8 Streamliner 2001 Ferrari 360 Modena 1957 Ferrari 360 Testarossa 2004 Ferrari 360 Challenge Stradale 2010 Ferrari 458 Italia 2016 Ferrari 488 GTB 2005 Ferrari 575M Maranello 2011 Ferrari 599 GTO 2010 Ferrari California 2015 Ferrari California T 2002 Ferrari Enzo 2016 Ferrari F12 tdF 1993 Ferrari F40 1995 Ferrari F50 1995 Ferrari F355 Berlinetta 2007 Ferrari F430 Scuderia 2011 Ferrari FF 2005 Ferrari FXX 2015 Ferrari FXX K 2013 Ferrari Laferrari 2014 Ferrari Pininfarina P4/5 2012 Ferrari 599XX 2010 Ferrari 599XX Evolutione 2018 Ferrari GTC4 Lusso 2011 FIAT Punto Evo Sport 2016 FIAT 500 2016 FIAT Panda 4x4 1996 Ford Escort RS Cosworth 2013 Ford Fiesta ST 2017 Ford Fiesta ST220 2010 Ford Focus RS 2011 Ford Focus RS500 Cosworth 2016 Ford Focus RS 2017 Ford Focus RS 2013 Ford Focus ST 2003 Ford Focus SVT 2010 Ford Taurus SHO 2011 Ford Ka 2006 Ford GT 2017 Ford GT 2016 Ford Edge Sport 1966 Ford GT40 2006 Ford Focus ZX4 ST 1969 Ford Mustang Boss 302 1993 Ford Mustang 2013 Ford Mustang GT 2015 Ford Mustang GT 2010 Ford Raptor F150 SVT 2017 Ford Raptor F150 1986 Ford RS200 Evo 2011 Gemballa GT 12C 2012 Gemballa MIG U1 2013 Gemballa Avalanche GTR 800 EVO-R 2005 GMC Sierra W/ VHO Package 1968 GMC Cyclone 1992 GMC Typhoon 2013 GMC Terrain 1991 GMC Syclone 2010 GTA Spano 2016 GTA Spano 2012 Gumpert Apollo Enraged 2012 Gumpert Apollo Race 2014 Gumpert Explosion 2013 Gumpert Tornante 2017 Hennessey Venom F5 2011 Hennessey Venom GT 2011 Holden HSV-GTS 2009 Holden HSV w427 2012 Holden Maloo 2008 Holden Monaro 1967 Holden Monaro VR4-S 2011 Honda 33 Lola 1991 Honda Civic 2012 Honda Civic SI 2016 Honda Civic Concept 1995 Honda CR-X Del Sol SiR 2011 Honda CR-Z EX 2010 Honda Fit Sport 2015 Honda Fit 2001 Honda Prelude Sir 2000 Honda S2000 CR 2002 Honda S2000 2Fast2Furious (January Car Pack DLC) 2006 Hummer H1 Alpha 2010 Hummer H3T Alpha 2012 Hyundi i20 WRC (January Car Pack DLC) 2013 Hyundai i40 2011 Hyundai ix20 2010 Hyundai Genesis Series 1 2013 Hyundai Genesis Coupe 2014 Hyundai Genesis Track 2015 Hyundai Genesis (March Car Pack DLC) 2003 Hyundai Tuscani Elisa 2013 Hyundai Veloster Turbo 2016 Infiniti QX70 5.0 S AWD 2016 Infiniti Q30 Sport 2014 Infiniti Q50 2016 Infiniti Q60 GT 2007 Infiniti G35 Coupe 2002 Infiniti G20 Sport 2004 Isuzu Axiom XS 4x4 2003 Isuzu Rodeo Sport 2001 Isuzu VehiCROSS 1992 Isuzu Impulse RS 1973 Isuzu 117 Coupe 1800 1972 Jaguar E-Type 2015 Jaguar F-Type 2016 Jaguar F-Type PROJECT 7 2016 Jaguar F-Type SVR 1987 Jaguar S-Type R 2016 Jaguar XE-S 2016 Jaguar XF 1994 Jaguar XJ220 2012 Jaguar XKRS 2014 Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT 2016 Jeep Trailcat 707 Class 1 Racing Buggy 1944 Willy's Jeep MB Top Gear Edition 1992 Jeep Wrangler 2010 Joss JT1 2011 Kia cee'd Top Gear Edition 2015 Kia Pro cee'd GT 2014 Kia Forte 2010 Kia Forte Koup SX 2011 Koenigsegg Agera 2015 Koenigsegg Regera (February Car Pack DLC) 2014 KTM X-BOW 2017 KTM X-BOW GT 1995 Lada 110 2019 Lamborghini Asterion 2018 Lamborghini Huracan Performante 2018 Lamborghini Aventador S 2012 Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 2016 Lamborghini Aventador LP750-4 SV 2016 Lamborghini Aventador Tron Series SB Race Engineering LP700-4 2017 Lamborghini Centanario 1986 Lamborghini Coutach LP5000-4 1996 Lamborghini Diablo 1999 Lamborghini Diablo GTR 2013 Lamborghini Eqoista 2014 Lamborghini Estoque 2011 Lamborghini Gallardo LP570-4 Superleggera 2005 Lamborghini Gallardo 2005 Lamborghini Murcielago 2001 Lamborghini Diablo GTR 2014 Lamborghini Huracan 1984 Lamborghini Jalpa 2006 Lamborghini Miura Concept 1969 Lamborghini Miura P400 2010 Lamborghini Murcielago LP670-4 SV 2007 Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 2007 Lamborghini Reventon 2011 Lamborghini Sesto Elemento 2012 Lamborghini Urus 2013 Lamborghini Veneno 2015 Laraki Epitome 1992 Lancia Delta HF Integrale 1939 Series 1 Land Rover Top Gear Edition (Top Gear Celebration Car Pass) 2002 Land Rover Freelander 2 2014 Land Rover Supercharged 2016 Land Rover Discovery S 2014 Lexus LS 460L 2010 Lexus LFA 2014 Lexus IS350 F Sport 2015 Lexus RCF 1998 Lexus SC300 2003 Lexus SC430 2017 Lexus RX450h 2014 Local Rally Fighter 2002 Lotus Esprit V8 2009 Lotus Evora S 2012 Lotus Exige S 2009 Marussia B1 2012 Marussia B2 2014 Maserati Ghibli S 2010 Maserati Granturismo S 2012 Maserati Quattroporte GTS 2014 Maserati Quattroporte 2007 Mastretta M6 2008 Marauder M12 2011 Maybach Exelero 2010 Maybach M5 2015 Mazda 3 2008 Mazda MX5 2016 Mazda MX5 Miata 2012 Mazda MX-5 Super20 GT 2010 Mazda RZ Sport MX-5 1991 Mazda RX7 (December Car Pack DLC) 1999 Mazda RX7 RZ 2011 Mazda RX8 R3 2013 Mazdaspeed 3 2003 Mazdaspeed MX-5 2015 McLaren 570S 2014 Mclaren 650S 2016 McLaren 675LT 2018 McLaren 720S 1993 Mclaren F1 2010 Mclaren MP4-12C 2013 Mclaren P1 2015 McLaren P1 GTR 1990 Mercedes-Benz 190e 2.5-16 Evolution II (April Car Pack DLC) 2017 Mercedes-Benz CLS63 AMG SB 2016 Mercedes-Benz S 500 2018 Mercedes-Benz S 600 Maybach 2018 Mercedes-Benz SLC 43 AMG 2018 Mercedes-Benz GLS 63 AMG 2004 Mercedes-Benz C32 AMG 2009 Mercedes-Benz ML63 AMG 2012 Mercedes-Benz S65 AMG 2003 Mercedes-Benz CLK55 AMG Coupe 2010 Mercedes-Benz CL65 AMG 2014 Mercedes-Benz 6x6 G63 AMG 2014 Mercedes-Benz A45 AMG (July Car Pack DLC) 2012 Mercedes-Benz C63 AMG Black Series 2016 Mercedes-Benz C63 AMG S 1998 Mercedes-Benz CLK GTR (March Car Pack DLC) 2008 Mercedes-Benz CLS 63 AMG 2012 Mercedes-Benz CLS 63 AMG 2012 Mercedes-Benz AMG GT S 2013 Mercedez-Benz AMG GT 2013 Mercedes-Benz E63 AMG 2016 Mercedes-Benz AMG GT R 2013 Mercedes-Benz Silver Lighting 2009 Mercedes-Benz SL65 AMG Black Series 2013 Mercedes-Benz SL65 AMG 2012 Mercedes-Benz SLK 55 AMG (June Car Pack DLC) 2005 Mercedes-Benz SLR Mclaren 2010 Mercedes-Benz SLR Mclaren Stirling Moss (May Car Pack DLC) 2010 Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG 2011 Mercedes-Benz G63 AMG 2010 Mercedes-Benz A200 Turbo Coupe 2017 Mercedes-Benz C43 AMG 1970 Mercury Cougar Eliminator 1970 MGB GT 2016 MGB GT Restoration 400 2000 Mini Cooper Cabrio GB (Top Gear Celebration Car Pass) 2012 Mini John Cooper Works 1999 Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX (June Car Pack DLC) 2006 Mitsubishi Eclipse GT 2017 Mitsubishi Eclipse Cross Turbo 2006 Mitsubishi Lancer Evo IX MR Edition 2010 Mitsubishi Lancer Evo X 2004 Mosler MT900S 1969 Nissan 240ZG Fairlady 1993 Nissan 300ZX 2013 Nissan 370Z 2012 Nissan GTR Black Edition 2013 Nissan Sentra 1999 Nissan Silvia S15 Aero 1994 Nissan Silvia S14 1972 Nissan Skyline 2000 GTR 1992 Nissan Skyline GTR R32 1997 Nissan Skyline GTR R33 1999 Nissan Skyline GTR R34 2012 Nissan Tiida Hatchback 2010 Noble M600 2012 Pagani Huayra 2010 Pagani Zonda Cinque 2010 Pagani Zonda Cinque Roadster 2002 Pagani Zonda 2013 Pagani Zonda Tricolore 2012 Pagani Zonda R 1972 Peugeot 205 Turbo 16 1976 Peugeot 205 GTi 2015 Peugeot 208 GTi 280 2017 Peugeot 208 THP GTi 2018 Peugeot 308 GTi 270 2014 Peugeot 208 Pikes Peak Total PS T16 208 1982 Peugeot 406 Mi16 2011 Peugeot RCZ R 1970 Plymouth Hemi Cuda 1969 Plymouth Roadrunner 1978 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am 1969 Pontiac GTO Judge 2006 Pontiac GTO 2012 Porsche 911 Carrera S 1995 Porsche 911 GT2 2012 Porsche 911 GT2 RS (February Car Pack DLC) 2011 Porsche 911 GT3 RS 4.0 2014 Porsche 911 Turbo (December Car Pack DLC) 2017 Porsche 911 R 2016 Porsche Cayman R 2018 Porsche 911 GT3 RS 2012 Porsche 911 GT3 1982 Porsche 911 Turbo 3.3 2011 Porsche 918 Spyder 1984 Porsche 944 Turbo 1986 Porsche 959 1994 Porsche 968 2013 Porsche Boxster S 2004 Porsche Carrera GT 2010 Porsche Cayenne Turbo 2012 Porsche Cayman R 2013 Porsche Macan Turbo 2013 Porsche Panamera Sport Turismo 2010 Porsche Panamera Turbo 2010 Porsche Panamera GTS 2010 Radical SR8 2010 RAM Runner 1999 Range Rover P38 4.0 HSE 2012 Range Rover Evoque Sport+ 2015 Range Rover Sport SDV8 2016 Range Rover SVR 1973 Reliant Robin 1981 Renault 5 Turbo 2014 Renault Clio RS 2010 Renault Megane RS 2015 Renault Megane RS 275 Trophy (July Car Pack DLC) 2012 Robby Gordon Energy Drink Super Sports Stadium Truck 2010 Rossion Q1 1972 Rover SD1 V8 2010 Rolls Royce Ghost 2010 Saleen S5S Raptor 2004 Saleen S7 Twin Turbo 2007 Saturn Sky Redline (January Car Pack DLC) 2007 Saturn Vue V6 2012 Savage Rivale Roadyacht GTS 2013 Scion FR-S 2012 Scion tC 2016 Scion tC 2016 Scion iM 2007 Seat Leon Cupra 1966 Shelby Cobra 1965 Shelby Cobra Daytona Coupe 2016 Shelby GT350R 1967 Shelby GT500 2010 Shelby GT500 2009 Shelby Terlingua 2012 SMART fortwo 2013 SRT Viper GTS 2014 SSC Tuatara 2010 SSC Ultimate Aero 1998 Subaru Impreza 22B STI 2004 Subaru Legacy RS 2008 Subaru Impreza WRX STI 2011 Subaru Impreza WRX STI 2012 Subaru Impreza CS400 Cosworth 2015 Subaru Impreza WRX STI 1957 Sunbeam Tiger V8 1927 Sunbeam Spyder module 2012 Suzuki SX4 Sportback 2014 Suzuki Swift Sport 2016 Suzuki Alto Turbo RS 2016 Suzuki Jimmy Sierra 2016 Suzuki Vitara S Turbo 2010 Suzuki Grand Vitara XSport 1992 Suzuki Swift GT 2017 Tesla Model 3 2015 Tesla Model S (August Car Pack DLC) 2014 Tesla Model S P85D 2010 Tesla Roadster S (July Car Pack DLC) 1996 Toyota Celica GTS (March Free Car DLC) 2001 Toyota Celica 1986 Toyota Corolla AE86 2014 Toyota Corolla (December Car Pack DLC) 2013 Toyota Matrix S AWD 2013 Toyota FJ Cruiser 2013 Toyota GT 86 1999 Toyota Supra 2010 Toyota Prius 2000 TVR Cerbera Speed 12 2005 TVR Sagaris 2009 UAZ Patriot 2003 Vauxhall Corsa VXR 2013 Vauxhall Corsa Nurburgring Road Car 2016 Vauxhall Corsa VXR 2014 Vauxhall Astra VXR 2010 Vauxhall Insignia VXR GT 2006 Vauxhall Monaro VXR 2015 Vauxhall HSV VXR8 2018 Vauxhall VXR8 GTS-R Ltd 1963 Volkswagen Beetle (April Car Pack DLC) 2012 Volkswagen Golf GTI 2018 Volkswagen Golf GTI Clubsport S 1964 Volkswagen Karmann Ghia Convertible 2012 Volkswagen Beetle 2016 Volkswagen Beetle T Sport 2019 Volkswagen BUDDE 1981 Volkswagen Golf GTI 2010 Volkswagen Golf R 2014 Volkswagen Golf R MK7 2008 Volkswagen Golf R32 2010 Volkswagen Golf W12 2012 Volkswagen Phaeton W12 2011 Volkswagen Scirocco R 1972 Volvo 135 2008 Volvo C30 2014 Volvo C30 Polestar 2013 Volvo C30 PPS 2010 Volvo S60 2015 Volvo V60 D4 2014 Volvo V60 S6 2014 Volvo V40 T5 2015 VUHL 05 2011 Weismann GT MF5 Road Car 2017 W Motors Fenyr Hypersport 2016 W Motors Lykan Hypersport 2016 W Motors Lykan Hypersport Fast & Furious Edition 1985 Yugo GV 2016 Zenos E10 2013 Zenos Roadster S 2010 Zenvo ST1 2019 Z Motors ZBow GT S Supercharged 1.7 XBOX ONE and PC. Steering Wheel compatible. XBOX ONE X, PROJECT SCORPIO, XBOX ONE S New features: In Garage: Get out and walk around (similar to ForzaVista but with movable character and different controls.) Customisable number plate (comes as standard Random No-Random No-CarYear-CarNameshort (i.e. AVE-Aventador GTR-GTR) Custom for '11 GTR Black: BL61 GTR/BL11 ACK Costumizable interior Body kits Indicators (LB+RB) Cops (30mph speed lmt town, 130mph b-road lmt, 90mph motorway lmt Perk to turn cops off 51 Perks Drift Events Custom Events Perk (150SP) to Upgrade a car to 9,001+hp (maybe) Boats,Bikes and planes (probably not for fh3,ideas for fanmade called fe1) Traffic car perk (to buy traffic cars) (traffic cars on list notified with *Trf) Cruise Control (Y) New Customization options: see fh4 customizationCategory:Dumb thing Category:Jdjdmsjxufhsmmx,flahncmfmhad Category:Car List